The Desert Wild Flower of Suna
by BrokenDownLilAngel
Summary: It has been two and a half years since Naruto left to go train. Darina was starting to wonder if he would ever come back, but she had more pressing matters to deal with: like helping out with the up coming chunin exams or helping deal with the Akatsuki. A/N: This is the sequel to The Night Rose Of The Leaf. Rated M to be safe. GaaraXooc. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The Desert Wild Flower of Suna

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own the ooc characters in this story.

A/N: Yay Sequel Time! Please enjoy and comment on it telling me what you think!

Chapter 1

* * *

[Darina's P.O.V]

The sun beat down on my skin uncaringly as I walked down the streets of Suna. I smiled at villagers as they passed by me. Some smiled back while others merely ignored me used to my presence by now.

It had been a year since I became the go between for the Leaf and the Sand. Gaara had asked for me personally as soon as he became Kazekage. Tsunade had been surprised to say the least but never the less had agreed with this. So now here I was in the streets of Suna headed towards the Kazekage's office for the eighteenth time.

I came to a stop outside of Gaara's office once I reached it. I took a moment to brush off my black shorts that stopped mid thigh. I adjusted the one sleeve of my shirt and straightened out the rest of the shirt that stopped about an inch above my belly button. I took another moment to study the tattoo that was on my bare right upper arm. It was a simple black leaf but the meaning it held was not simple at all.

Finally I quickly fixed my now dark blond hair back up into a ponytail before I reached my hand up and knocked on the wooden door. I waited for the grumbled command to enter before I walked into the office. Gaara was, as usual, sitting at his desk working on paperwork. His Kazekage robe was open to reveal his normal battle ready attire.

"Darina, you're just on time as usual." I smiled at the red head before getting serious again.

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama. The Fifth Hokage sends her regards as usual." Gaara merely nodded before motioning for me to take a seat. I did so and waited for him to finish the paper he was currently writing on.

"So I take it the Hokage has settled on Suna for the upcoming Chunin exams?" Gaara finally looked up as he signed the paper and put it in a pile to his right. He made no move to start on anymore paperwork so I had his full attention.

"Yes Kazekage-sama, Lady Tsunade wishes to hold them here this time around. She also requests that myself and Shikamaru Nara be put in charge of overseeing the exams along with two people of your choosing." Gaara thought about this before his teal eyes met with my deep blue eyes.

"I agree to those terms and will have Temari and Kankuro informed that they will oversee things with you and Nara." I nodded showing my agreement to his plans.

"Any news on Naruto's return yet?" Gaara's voice softened as he dropped out of his formal tone of speaking as Kazekage and switched into a friendlier tone. I looked down at my fishnet covered knees and held in a sigh.

"Nothing as of yet." It had been two and a half years exactly today and yet there was still no word of my twin's return. I was worried beyond belief about Naruto.

"Don't worry I'm sure he will show up soon." I looked up and met Gaara's eyes before a soft smile found its way onto my face.

"thanks." Gaara nodded and was about to say something else but a knock on the door stopped him. Gaara hadn't even opened his mouth to say they could come in when the door was slammed open. I reacted like any shinobi would and stood in front of Gaara as a means of protecting him.

"Gaara I heard Darina was here. Where is she?!" Kankuro walked into the room while yelling this. I sighed irritably before relaxing out of my defensive stance. Gaara's sand shot out from his gourd and slammed the door shut. Kankuro didn't even flinch at this. His eyes scanned his brother before finally landing on me.

"Ah here you are, Darina!" I rolled my eyes at him before turning around and completely ignoring him. This agitated him, but before he could yell or attack me Gaara's sand shot out and hit Kankuro sending him to the floor. I laughed at him before a glare from Gaara shut me up.

"I swear can't you two behave?" Gaara said as he rubbed his temples.

"He started it." I childishly replied as I crossed my arms and pouted. Kankuro glared up at me from his sitting position on the floor. Gaara merely glared at both of us.

As if sensing trouble in the air, Temari walked into the office without so much as knocking. Taking in Gaara's pissed and annoyed expression and Kankuro's unwavering glare towards me it didn't take her long to figure out what went down. The blonde sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Temari, Kankuro you two will oversee the exams along with Darina and Shikamaru Nara." Gaara switched back into Kazekage mode as he said this. I paid no attention to Kankuro's whines and complaints about having to work with me instead I merely closed my eyes.

Suddenly a familiar chakra signature flicked into existence within my sensory range. Soon another familiar chakra followed the first. They were headed towards the Leaf village. I felt my breath leave me for a moment in relief.

"Darina?"

I snapped my eyes open at hearing my name. I looked at Gaara before a true smile graced my face. I walked over towards the window and looked out past the village as if willing myself to see my home village. I opened the window and jumped up onto the seal. Turning around slightly I looked only at Gaara.

"Sorry to have to cut this short, Gaara, but I am needed home immediately." I smiled at his confused look. I turned forwards and before I jumped out the window I said two words more to myself but I knew Gaara had heard them.

"He's back."

[Naruto's P.O.V]

I rushed onward through the trees at a reckless speed, but I didn't care. I was home. A broad smile broke out on my face and I pushed myself to go even faster. Behind me Jiraiya merely chuckled at my antics while matching my speed easily.

Two and a half years had passed since I had left my home. Two and a half long and grueling years that where spent training and honing my skills. To say that these years had been easy would be a downright lie.

The gates of the Leaf village appeared in my sight and I couldn't help but feel giddy at finally being back. I ran right through the open gates not even stopping to greet the gate keepers. Racing down the street I found a tall pole and ran up it. I stood there letting the breeze play with my hair as I gazed at the village that was my home. It hadn't changed at all, and that alone made me smile more.

"Naruto?" I snapped my head downward looking for the face that belonged to the voice. I lept down and smiled even wider as I walked up to my two old teammates.

Sakura looked different to say the least. Her hair was still short except for one section of her hair that was on the right side of her face. It was longer than the rest reaching down past her chest and was in a braid. Sakura was wearing a simple red shirt that had the same design as the top of the dress she wore in our genin days. Black shorts covered her legs and a light pink apron skirt covered the shorts.

Sasuke look pretty much the same as the last time I had seen him except he was taller and was wearing different clothing. He was dressed in a simple dark blue long sleeved shirt that was covered by a green vest, like the one Kakashi-sensei wore. Simple black pants covered his legs.

"Hey." I said lamely as I scratched the back of my head. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes at my behavior.

"…Hey…Hey! That's all you have to say after being gone for two and a half years!" I flinched as Sakura yelled at me. I could see her temper hadn't changed at all in fact it seemed worse. Sasuke looked almost sympathetic as I was receiving Sakura's inhuman slap.

"Naruto-niichan?!" I looked around Sakura to see Konohamaru running our way. I smiled at him and could only think of how much he had grown since I had last seen him. The young genin smiled widely as he reached us.

"I knew it was you! Sakura only gets worked up this fast by an Uzumaki. Since Darina-neechan is away on a mission to Suna it had to be you." Sakura looked irritated at the boy. I merely laughed before realizing what Konohamaru said last.

"Wait Darina isn't here?" Everyone shook their heads at my question. I looked down saddened by this. I was really looking forward to being able to see my twin again.

"You should probably go see Lady Tsunade." Sasuke's voice brought me back to the present. I nodded and headed off towards the Hokage's office. I walked slowly wanting to see who else I would run into.

"N-Naruto-kun?" As if on cue I rounded the corner and ran into Hinata. I smiled at her and helped her up seeing as I knocked her down. I took in her appearance, she had changed a lot. Hinata's blue-ish black hair was now grown out and reached the middle of her back. She wore a purple jacket that went down to her mid thigh and black pants that reached her ankles.

"Hello Hinata, long time no see!" I joked with her as I watched her pale eyes scan over me.

"H-how have you been N-Naruto-kun?" I smiled brightly. Leave it to Hinata to be the first to ask how I have been.

"I've been good. How 'bout you Hina-chan?" She blushed brightly at the old nickname.

"I h-have b-been good as w-well." I smiled and nodded before telling her I must be on my way to see the Hokage. Hinata smiled and bid me a farewell. I resumed my lazy pasted walk to the Hokage's office. To my dismay I ran into no one else on my journey.

When I reached the Hokage's office I knocked and was let in. I now stood in front of Granny Tsunade and Jiraiya. Sakura and Sasuke were also there. Granny Tsunade was currently asking Jiraiya how training had went he only replied that she would have to wait and see. I smiled at this.

"Well seeing as the last members of the old team 7 will probably be meeting you at training ground 3 I suggest you three make your way there now." I smiled before running out the door leaving Sakura and Sasuke to trail behind me.

I reached the training grounds first and saw no one there. I pouted slightly at this as Sasuke and Sakura arrived. Sasuke sighed irritably and leaned against a tree. Sakura merely crossed her arms looking peeved.

Suddenly Kakashi poofed into existence, but he wasn't alone. Standing next to him was a young woman. Her hair was more red then blonde now and reached the back of her knees. She wore a one sleeved shirt that stopped mid stomach and black shorts with fishnet. There standing before me with her arms crossed and wearing a smirk across her face was my twin sister, Darina.


	2. Chapter 2

The Desert Wild Flower of Suna

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own the ooc characters in this story.

Chapter 2

* * *

[Darina's P.O.V]

We all were crouched behind a tree trying to formulate some sort of plan. Mere hours ago we were instructed by Kakashi to try and get those stupid bells from him once again. This time however he wasn't getting any time to read that stupid book of his and I was enjoying that immensely.

"Can't you like…I don't know use a powerful genjutsu on him, Darina?" I looked at my twin. His hair was longer and looked almost like our father's hair. I scratched the back of my head.

"uh…well you see in order to get here so fast I had to use a lot of chakra to turn a three day trip into a three hour trip instead…Plus I already used pretty much the rest of my chakra trying to nail a hit on him." Naruto's face fell before he sharply looked up at us all.

"I got it!" He quickly told us his plan. I could tell Sasuke looked skeptical and I didn't disagree with him. Sakura had an evil glint in her eyes as she stood ready to put the plan into action. I stood as well while Sasuke and Naruto remained crouched.

Sakura and I scanned the area looking for our old sensei. I smirked as I found the barest of traces of Kakashi's chakra. I motioned for Sakura to follow as I took off towards Kakashi's hiding spot. Once close I focused the last bit of chakra I could spare into my hand as Sakura did the same. Together we raised our fists and struck.

The tree cracked before exploding into tiny splinters under the force of my punch. The ground cracked before it to exploded under the force of Sakura's punch. Kakashi was sent flying back into another tree fifty meters away. Sasuke came out from hiding and quickly blocked Kakashi from fleeing.

"Hey Darina, did you know that the main character's in Kakashi-sensei's book…"Naruto's voice came from behind me. I watched Kakashi's eyes get wide as he quickly plugged his ears. His eyes widened further when he realized his sharingan was working against him for he could easily lip read with it active. Quickly he closed his eyes tightly and that's when we moved in.

Moments later Kakashi opened his mismatched eyes. Each of us held a bell in our hands. Sakura and Naruto stuck their tongues out at our sensei while Sasuke and I merely looked smug about our victory. Kakashi sighed excepting his defeat with what pride he had left.

[Time skip: One day]

"What!?" I stared at the woman before me. Tsunade merely glared at me.

"You are to go back to Suna as soon as this meeting is over and stay there until the Chunin exams are over! I don't care that Naruto only came back yesterday! You have a responsibility to this village as well as one to Suna and their Kazekage!" I merely clenched my jaw and glared at the woman. Two and a half years away from my twin and when he finally comes back I get shipped off to another village the very next day!

"Understood Hokage-sama." I hissed through clenched teeth. I turned and walked out of her office slamming the door on my way. I used my body flicker jutsu to get home faster. Naruto looked up at me from unpacking his things. I ignored him and grabbed my pack and began packing cloths and other various things I would need for the next 3-6 months.

"You're leaving? I just got back though…" I could hear the hurt and loneliness in his voice. I glared at the window.

"Lady Tsunade wants me in Suna to help prepare for the chunin exams."

"Why would she want you to do that?"

"I am the go between for the Leaf and the Sand. Gaara had asked for me personally when he became Kazekage a year ago." I heard Naruto gasp and turned to look at him. He was sitting there with wide eyes and his mouth wide open. Any other time I would of laughed at him but I was far to pissed at the moment.

"Gaara is the Kazekage?" I nodded and he looked down in shock. I went back to packing and glaring at things.

"How long will you be gone?"I stopped for a moment before resuming packing.

"Three to six months at the least…" My voice was barely above a whisper. Naruto stood up and walked over to the bookcase in our room.

"I'll escort you there then. Granny Tsunade can deal with it if she doesn't like it." I smiled softly at my twin before I finished packing. Naruto sent a clone to tell the Hokage he was leaving with me. We were at the gates when we heard yelling and then a load bang followed by an audibly poof. Naruto and I merely laughed and rushed to leave before the female Hokage could reach us.

On the way there we took our time not wanting to rush the tree days we now had together. Naruto talked about the places he and Jiraiya had traveled to and the things he had learned along the way. In turn I talked about my training with Tsunade and Sakura and also about what had been going on in the village these past two and half years. It felt good to have my twin back with me and I'm sure Naruto felt that same.

As we neared the village hidden in sand Naruto and I both felt saddened that our journey had been so short. The gates came into view and I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face. There standing in the entrance of Suna was Gaara.

[Gaara's P.O.V]

It had become a sort of routine for me to wait at the gates of the village for Darina when she would arrive at such late hours. I don't know what had made me do it in the first place. Maybe after hearing she had gotten lost on her first trip here and ended up sleeping on the roof of some building. Yes that must have been why I had started meeting her at the gates if she arrived late at night.

She had assured me time and time again that I didn't need to do it, but I felt like it was a job of mine to make sure she never got lost again. Thus the reason why I now stand here at the gates of the village. It was well past midnight when I saw two figures start to appear on the horizon.

Once they got closer I could make out the details of Darina's face and figure. I studied the person walking with her and smiled very faintly. Naruto was clearly eager to be back with his twin judging by his huge grin.

"Hello Gaara." Darina smiled sadly at me as she greeted me. I smiled faintly as I preferred her to call me by my name instead of Kazekage-sama. I always did hate formalities, but now I couldn't just ignore them.

"Yo Gaara!" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the blonde. Naruto was suddenly at my side with a grin on his face that worried me.

"So I heard your Kazekage now. Trying to impress my sis with a title now huh!" I felt my eyes widen as I sharply turned towards the blonde. I could feel my face heating up slightly. I was most certainly not doing this to impress anyone.

"N-N-Naruto!" Before I could respond Darina was already yelling at her twin. I turned to see the beautiful blush that tainted her cheeks. This made me wonder what did she feel towards me? I already knew that I was in love with the redish blonde haired woman before me.

"What!? I was just messin around!" Naruto defended himself against his twin. I merely stood there watching the two of them. Clearly time had done nothing to how they acted around each other. I sighed and wondered if they would ever stop yelling at each other.

"I see she is back." Kankuro's voice sounded in my left ear. I nodded and shook my head.

"Oi! Knock it off you two before you wake the village!" Kankuro yelled at the two siblings.

"You're yelling two, Dumbass." Kankuro clenched his fist and glared at Darina. She smirked at him before turning to Naruto and ignoring Kankuro completely. I sighed and started walking back into the village not wanting to be in the middle of a yelling match again.

Over the year that Darina had been coming here, it was made painfully clear that the woman loved to push my brother's buttons just to get a rise out of him. Kankuro in turn would push Darina's buttons making her angry which turned into a fight if no one intervened. I was usually the one to stop them seeing as I was just about the only one who could. Temari would try to but usually would end up joining them when Kankuro pissed her off.

"OI GAARA WAIT UP!" I flinched at the volume Naruto used. Soon the three of them caught up to me and we continued on. Eventually we made it back to the Kazekage tower. I led Naruto and Darina to their rooms before I disappeared into my own room from the night.


End file.
